This invention relates to a folding container.
One problem encountered with shipping containers is the requirement that the container be capable of withstanding numerous forces and pressures during shipment. Many containers collapse in response to the rigors of handling and transportation.
Another important requirement for shipping containers is the ability of the container to provide the maximum strength with the minimum amount of weight. Preferably the container should be constructed of paperboard or some other light material.
Another problem encountered with shipping containers is the necessity for storing the containers when they are not being used. The preferred manner for doing this is to provide a foldable container which is flat during nonuse, but which can be rapidly and easily folded into the desired shape for use.
A further problem encountered in shipping containers is the requirement that the shipping container be secure during shipment. Many containers fall apart or become opened during shipment.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved folding container.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folding container which is light in weight.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folding container which is sufficiently strong to withstand the forces encountered during shipping, handling and storing.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folding container which can be maintained in a flat state for storage, but which can be folded rapidly and easily to provide the desired shipping container.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a folding container which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.